Arkon's return
by JESTER551
Summary: Every body thought Arkon was gone forever when three heroes defeated him. But they were wrong, a warden called Alfine stole his remains and decides to resurrect him for his own purposes( read please:)
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"The warden of Icecap Prison, Alfine taped his fingers along his desk waiting for at least one of his scouts to walk trough his door saying"I've got him" or something. It's been 27 days since he ordered his best scouts to search for the remains of the Void Lord Arkon, he begins to worry. Alfine walked out of his office and wandered around his large prison. He watched crazed men in there cells, creatures from other dimensions and finally going into his favorite room, the armory. H went inside got his axe and whip that looked like it was made out of mytrill shards and went outside of his prison. Alfine wandered around, killed some creatures , and for some reason he heard someone dragging something. Alfine went to the direction the sound was and then he saw two of his best scouts dragging a large sack./p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"His scouts were all wounded, one of the lost an arm and the other one looked like his right arm and left leg were broken. Both of the scouts saw Alfine and said"help us". Suddenly one of them died. The other one didn't mind he just kept on walking to the direction of the prison. Alfine helped the man to the prison and called the medic to heal the dying scout. The scout left the sack on the floor so Alfine decided to bring it to his he was in his office he opened the sack and his eyes widened when he saw the contents.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Alfine called all of his best mages and the wounded scout from the hospital wing and waited. 10 minuets later all of them were there except for the scout."Where is the scout"Alfine asked "Sir, we've been told that he died a few minuets ago" the mage responded. Alfine didn't respond he just said "My fellow wizards do you know what's in this sack?" all the mages had no Alfine dropped the contents of the sack on the contents of the sack were just some statue remains but to Alfine and the wizards it was worth much, much more. "th-these are t-the re-re-remains o-of-""The Void Lord Arkon, yes I was actually going to reward the man that died for bringing these here but due to his unexpected death looks like there's no need "Alfine interrupted the amazed wizard"So lets get to work"p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Alfine escorted his scouts to a large room filled with ritual circles. Alfine picked a specific circle and aske all of the mages to surround it. Alfine dropped Arkon's remains on the middle of the circle and all of the incantated"silf, alzca, chicro, sallfin, calez, arozan" 58 times until the circle glowed. Suddenly the remains floated and then a mandemon appeared infront of the ritual circle. The man looked pale, he wore dirty clothes, he had long horns, and he had glowing red man couldn't gain balance so he just fell on the floor"Where am I" he asked. Alfine walked to the man and said"That doesn't matter now, so do you remember your name?".Memories were coming back to the man, how he was created, how he died, who killed him, and the most important, what was his name. The man turned to Alfine and said"My name, my name is Void Lord Arkon"/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" Suddenly Alfine knocked him out. A few hours later Arkon found himself in an enchanted and highly guarded cell. " Ah! your awake I was expecting you to wake up longer than that but that doesn't matter now does it". Alfine said in the shadows. Arkon looked at Alfine but he said nothing, he just stared at him with his blood red eyes."why am I here" Arkon asked "I will not answer your question I'm just here to tell you in here your not a king, instead your just another stray dog, now I have more important business so I bid you fer well". Alfine went away before Arkon could say another question. Arkon knew what he meant, he was no longer the Void Lord Arkon instead he's just another prisoner in this place.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongHey guys! I'm new in fan fiction so don't blame me if it's short and bad just review okay. Ta-ta!strong /p 


	2. The Gift

"Wake up! Wake up! time to work dogs!"

Every prisoner of Icecap Prison woke up immediately due to there slave master's call except for one. The slave master opened each cell one by one, he opened a particular cell and went inside. "Derron, wake up it's time to work." Derron woke up and he saw the slave master"Good day slave master time already? I felt like I only slept for 3 hours"

"No questions just get up, if it wasn't for Alfine I would of woken you up using my hammer"

Derron sighed as he got up he went out of his cell with the slave master and went to the to the jail bathroom with the other prisoners. The best thing Derron liked about the jail bathroom is that it had perfectly warm water which was very relaxing, the worst thing he hated about the bathroom is that it was public, you had to bath with other prisoners. After the bath he dried himself with a towel and to the prison basement, Derron reached the basement opened the door "Hey Derron! you finally came, can you do me a favor and make sure that the fire doesn't burn out." man said

"yeah, yeah, the first thing you say when I come in work"

Derron approached the furnace which the fire there was half way dead. Derron sighed as he got some fire wood and tossed it in the furnace, the wood was not enough to keep the fire going. suddenly a large fireball appeared in Derron's hand, Derron threw the fireball into the furnace, the furnace was roaring with fire.

" That's it lad! That will be enough for a while, if it's okay with you can come back later, but if the fire burns out lad you'll be getting a mighty beating from me"

Derron only nodded to the man. Derron went out of the basement wondering why Alfine has been spoiling him since the day he came, he's been spoiling him to much. Derron's cell had things that normal prisoners should not have. He had a sofa, a king sized bed, 3 first class meals a day, and even a large bathroom. Derron had a large cell it wasn't messy like the other cells but instead it was like a mansion bedroom, Alfine always visited him from time to time but there was something odd about him, he would always ask him was there anything weird happening to him. The only thing weird that happened to him is that he was able to learn how to use all kinds of dark magic and stuff like that instantly. Every time he slept he had a dream about some kind demon statue being destroyed by 3 people, the dream never changed

Derron went back to the basement only finding that the fire was almost out. Derron made another fireball out of his hand and he threw it at the dying fire, the furnace was roaring with fire again. He went out of the basement a second time and decided to go to Alfine's office. Derron knocked on Alfine's office door waiting for a response or Alfine to open the door"Come in" Alfine said, Derron went inside Alfine's office and found Alfine looking for something on his desk.

"Ah! Derron what brings you here?"

" I just came here to ask you something, um what exactly are you looking for?"

" Nothing, nothing, just some paperwork I need to submit to the slave master about the other prisoners, now what did you want to ask me?

" About this"Derron summoned a magic screen out of the blue, the screen showed Derron's dream over and over again. Alfine watched the screen with terror "Wh-where d-did you g-g-get th-this" Alfine asked

" I had this in a dream, I was wondering if you know anything about it I am asking you about this because, well, I heard that you have experience in weird dreams"

Alfine couldn't take it anymore, he had to tell him about it, but all of it" That my dear friend is the Void Lord Arkon, he died long ago, now Derron I'll be honest with you I do not know anything about your dream, all I know having dreams like that is not normal how about you go to the infirmary and get a checkup I've heard the doctor there had experiences like this before, and you also kind of look pale so I think it is a good idea to go there now, now Derron you can go now I have important things to do so please, can you leave." Derron left the office thinking that maybe Alfine was hiding something from him, something important.

Alfine P.O.V

Alfine panted in terror and in grief as Derron left his office, he thought of what would happen if his master knew that Arkon had an idea of his memories, he would do terrible things to him terrible things. Due to Alfine's grief he never noticed a masked man in the corner of his office" You really do sweat hard when your under presure." Alfine said nothing he only got something from a secret compartment inside his desk, Alfine held a blood red jewel that had a dark aura. " Ah! The jewel of crythorn, it is said that the owner of the jewel can have great power." The masked man examined the jewel then after awhile he took it then nodded to Alfine goodbye.

Derron P.O.V

"The visit to the infirmary was a wast of time " Derron thought. Alfine said that the doctor had experience with weird dreams but he didn't say that he got sick, Derron laid down on his bed with exhaust, the infirmary was at the other side of the prison which is almost 2 kilometers away and the long walk was for nothing. " Alright everyone get back to your cells it's time to sleep" the slave master shouted. all the prisoners went back to there cells tired due to a day of hard work. Derron was expecting to have the same dream about the demon statue so he put some kind of cloth around his mouth to refrain himself from screaming.l

Instead of the same dream Derron usually has this time he had a different dream. Derron was in the dream, he saw a man that was wrapped around a black cloak, Derron could not see his face, he most probably had a mask. The man said something to Derron that made his spin crawl. " Lies. Alfine lie's. Do not trust him. He is not what he seems." The cloaked man disappeared without a trace then Derron woke up from his horrible dream, he sighed with relief. " Had a nice dream?" A voice from the corner of Derron's cell said.

Derron threw a fireball to the corner of his cell but instead of the fireball hitting the wall someone was holding it. The light of the fireball was bright enough for Derron to see who was holding the ball of fire, the person that was holding the fireball the same man from the dream he had earlier.

"Who are you?"

"That is not the question, the question is who are you?"

" My name is Derron, but if your asking me about my old self sorry I don't have any memories about that."

" What a pity, you really don't remember anything about yourself, let me refresh your memmory."

The man cut his palm without any sign of pain then he pierced Derron's chest with it. Derron spat blood but he felt no pain, only immense power coursing through his vains. " Now do you remember? Arkon" The cloaked man said

Derron remember's everything now, who he is, what he is, and most importantly how he died. " Now, who are you?"

"Who am I? I am the Void Lord Arkon"

The cloaked man nodded then he vanished without a trace wondering what Arkon might do next.


End file.
